Et si, nous avions une deuxième personnalité ?
by Hinalia
Summary: Hinata, une jeune fille de seize ans, entretient un journal "intime", qui ne l'est pas vraiment car il finira par être lu, dans lequel est détaillé et sont données des informations précieuses sur trois crimes commis, mais ce n'est pas tout...


Il ne s'agit pas de romance, d'action, mais de suspense !

Je vous fais un bref résumé : 

Hinata, une jeune fille de seize ans, entretient un journal "intime", qui ne l'est pas vraiment car il finira par être lu, dans lequel est détaillé et sont données des informations précieuses sur trois crimes commis, mais ce n'est pas tout, une question embêtante vint la perturber, et de plus en plus.

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)._

Journal,

_10 Septembre_

Je me suis toujours demandée : et si nous avions une deuxième personnalité, enfin je veux dire et si pendant que nous dormions, une deuxième personne ayant notre corps se réveillait. En faite, je ne sais pas comment cette question m'est venue à l'idée, je crois que c'est à cause d'un film que j'ai vu récemment, son sujet traitait une jeune fille calme, en faite un modèle dans la vie de tous les jours, mais la nuit c'était un démon, tous le monde la craignait, bien évidemment au levée, plus personne ne s'en souvenait.

Et depuis mon esprit est hanté par cette question, mais je doute connaître la réponse un jour, après tout, elle, elle a eu de la chance de connaître la vérité, c'est tout. Mais de toute façon, c'est ce que l'on appelle de la science fiction ce genre de film, je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête.

Moi, Hinata Hyuga, seize ans, est vraiment une paranoïaque, enfin ça c'est ce que disent mes amis, car je stresse ou j'angoisse pour un rien. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, le pire c'est que j'ai du mal à ne pas le montrer !

Enfin, nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Ma mère m'appelle je dois y aller, à demain cher journal !

Journal,

_12 Septembre_

Je suis impardonnable, désolée ! Hier, j'ai été très occupée, on m'a dit que cette nuit il y avait eu un meurtre commis, mais d'après eux, ce serait l'œuvre du même meurtrier qui avait commis le premier meurtre il n'y a pas longtemps avant. Mais c'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé !

Ce devait être le onze Août, un meurtre à été commis, pas très loin de chez moi, d'ailleurs mes parents sont devenus très protecteurs, à cause de cela mon couvre-feu a diminué, au lieu de rentrer à vingt et une heures, je rentre à vingt heures, comptant que je mange vers les sept heures, ça ne me laisse plus vraiment le temps d'aller dehors.

Et là, encore un deuxième crime commis, je me demande qui ce peux bien être. Je me souviens que pour le premier crime, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé d'empreintes, donc ils avaient considéré le décès de la personne comme un suicide, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, en faite je connaissais brièvement la personne et son genre était plutôt bruyant, certes mais c'était une personne gentille, qui tenait bien trop à la vie pour la quitter si jeune, elle avait mon âge.

Mais cette fois-ci se sera peut-être différent, peut-être allons-nous découvrir qui est le criminel, en attendant ma question me perturbe toujours autant, seulement, elle devient de plus en plus encombrante : j'ai peur.

J'ai peur de devenir folle, et de sombrer dans la folie, les crimes sont commis assez tard, le premier dans les alentours des trois heures du matin, tous le monde dort, normalement. Et le deuxième à deux heures et trente-deux minutes, précisément, l'heure avait été prononcé à la télévision au journal des informations. Et toi journal, ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?

Si j'en sais plus, je te dirait cela demain, à la prochaine !

Journal,

_15 Septembre_

J'ai tenu ma promesse, enfin je ne l'avais pas vraiment tenu, mais c'est tout comme, je vais te raconter ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui.

Ce matin, mon père était en panique, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais mon père fait partie des personnes qui sont chargés d'enquêter sur le meurtre, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai beaucoup d'informations, mais voilà pourquoi mon père était en panique : Un troisième meurtre à été commis à une heure et trente-deux minutes, bizarrement, je trouve cela vraiment de plus en plus étrange... Mais cette fois, mon père dit avoir trouvé un indice : des empreintes.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune trace au premier et aussi au deuxième crime du criminel, mais étrangement, je me sentis comme en colère lorsqu'il m'apprit qu'il croyait avoir trouvé des trace d'ADN. Et là, cette question me revint : Y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui est moi, la nuit ? Un question si maladroitement posée, pourtant, mais qui signifie tant de choses. Elle est vague comme question, si ça se trouve, cette autre personnalité, est bienveillante, malveillante ou pire encore dangereuse, comme un tueur... Voilà, la peur, la frustration me reviennent...

Cela, restera une de ces millions de questions sans réponse, la nature est soi-disant bien faite, pourtant, elle reste mystérieuse, je ne vois pas en quoi nous pouvions dire qu'elle est bien faite. Mais d'après ma mère, tous mes points de vus seraient étranges, en faite elle ne comprend pas.

Mais bon, tous ça pour te dire, cher journal, qu'un troisième meurtre à été commis, serait-ce le dernier ?

Journal,

_18 Septembre_

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose va arriver, mais quelque chose qui marquera ma famille à jamais.

Aucun meurtre commis, aucune information aujourd'hui, journal. Même si à la télévision, les information concernant ces meurtres passent non seulement en boucle, mais ce sont toujours les mêmes. Mon père se dit inquiet et ma mère se dit zen, vous y croyez ? Et moi, je me dit bientôt folle.

Je te dirait plus d'informations, quand j'en aurais.

Journal,

_22 Septembre_

Mes parents sont devenus fou, avant moi. Ils n'y arrivent plus, ma mère est presque dépressive et mon père surchargé de son travail, bientôt il ressemblera à un zombie. Tu me diras, cher journal, pourquoi est-ce que ma mère est presque dépressive ?

Mon père vit à son travail, elle à peur pour moi, pour elle, pour nos biens : elle tremble de peur. Quand je pars pour aller en cours, elle me surveille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus me voir.

Si elle à autant peur, c'est parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte d'une chose que je n'avais pas remarqué, le premier crime s'était passé à environ quarante minutes de marche de chez moi, le deuxième à vingt et le troisième, à peine dix minutes. Elle a peur que le prochain crime se passe chez nous.

Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain.

Journal,

_24 Septembre_

Dans ma famille, plus rien ne va, ce pressentiment devient de plus en plus fort et mauvais, cette question m'encombre de trop... Je ne tiens plus la route, si ça continue, je vais dérailler.

Je crains que ce ne soit pas déjà fait. Mon père devient fou, il soupçonne notre famille, il devient fou de cette enquête, il sombre, je le vois. Il perd son esprit bienveillant en devenant un cinglé.

Journal,

_28 Septembre_

Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter, une quatrième personne est blessé, mais pas morte. L'incident ou plutôt l'agression a eu lieu à minuit et trente-deux minutes, chez mes voisins.

Cette personne, celle qui s'est fait agressée, dit que c'était une femme, aux cheveux longs avec des reflet bleu/violet, mais son visage reste inconnu.

A demain, peut-être.

Journal,

_25 Septembre_

Le criminel, c'était : moi. Mais le mystère reste inconnu. Ma question à sans doute une réponse, mais qui sera dévoilé dans plusieurs siècle, d'ici là, je pourrais l'entendre du ciel, si j'y monte sinon, je ne l'endenterais pas et ce sera une punitions pour mes crimes commis, malgré que ce ne soit pas moi.

Non, c'est l'autre moi, car il c'est avéré que les traces d'ADN étaient les miennes, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir, peut-être était-ce moi, ou alors... Elle ?

Adieu.

**Plus tard, ce journal fut connu sous forme de livre, ces informations donnés sur ces trois crimes avaient donné naissance à un livre roman policier du titre de : Double personnalité.**


End file.
